Cupid's Arrows: CCS Version
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: Love is going all wrong … All because a certain cupid’s arrows aren’t flying straight! Alternated Universe. Card Captor Sakura crossover.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Card Captor Sakura.

**A/N** There will be different versions of this story, each concentrating on another anime. This prologue appeared in my Collection of Prologues earlier this year.  
To my wonderful readers,  
I regretfully inform you that **I MAY BE PULLING OUT ALL MY STORIES **except for '_Boei Academy'_, _'Blue Eyes'_ and my _'Collection of Prologues'_.  
This is because some bitter freak seems to have a grudge against me and keeps reporting me for the stupidest reasons in the world and all my stories get taken down. It hurts to see my work treated like trash. If this continues, all of my other stories will be found on another website.  
It saddens me that this freak has nothing better to do in life except for trying to get the admins to take others' stories down. I really appreciate all those of you who have so kindly supported me throughout all of my fics!

**Important Notes**: This is AU (Alternated Universe) meaning no Sailor Moon, or Card Capturing stuff. Oh yeah, Cupid's immortal and the cast of CCS are older.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Cupid's Arrows: CCS Version  
**_Prologue_

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Why do I have to do it?" Whined a blonde girl as her white wings folded behind her when her feet lightly touched the ground. She pouted, ruby lips sticking out very slightly as she tried to get an explanation from the being before her.

Dressed in beautiful, flowing robes of untainted white and silver, it managed to accent her brilliant azure eyes and her silky, long golden tresses that was done up in a childish style. She looked so lovely that you would've thought her an angel. She was close to it. She was a cupid. The cherub that was responsible of blossoming love.

Now when someone says 'cupid', people immediately think of little naked men with minuscule wings that held a bow and arrow, shooting people with it. Far from true. Well, the small men with wings part, anyway. They were in fact a group of five women that looked to be in their teens.

Pretty and rather surreal, these five could easily blend in with the humans anytime they wanted to without problem. You never know if your unnaturally good-looking female teacher that the guys in your class drool over continuously or even that girl next door is actually cupid.

The being glared darkly at the impudent question the blonde cherub directed at her, her stony, hoary eyes narrowing clearly. "It's not like I'd send you out on purpose. It just so happens that Rei is sick and the others are already doing something!" The divine being snapped, glowering at the winged girl. "You're the laziest out of the five, Usagi. Its about time you did _something_."

The blonde's eyes sapphire-blue orbs darkened at the mention of her rival's name. Rei was the top cupid who often liked to tease her because of her horrible aim. Being the best archer out of the team of five, she was often given the majority of the job. Not that Usagi cared, of course. But it slightly irked her.

Usagi folded her arms and nodded. "Fine. What do I have to do?" She cautiously relented. There was no real choice anyway. After all, this was her superior telling her what to do.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"There you go, sir. Here's your change. Have a nice day!" The sales attendant cheerfully chirped at the teenage boy who bought a charming arrangement of crimson roses. Red. Sometimes known as the colour of love. She beamed brightly at him, making him flush and stutter his thanks.

The brunette boy gently took the roses from the counter, carefully handling it so that the unusually perfect petals wouldn't get damaged. His auburn eyes glanced back at the sales assistant that handed him coins. He knew he was blushing by the way he could feel heat crawling to his face when she dropped the coins into his hand with an audible clink. It couldn't be helped though, for she was really pretty. Almost perfect in a way.

Her lustrous blonde hair was pinned up to that it would fit into a white beret that went with her blue and white clerk uniform. Her lively cerulean eyes that were framed in long, dark lashes gazed into his eyes … he could just stare into those twin pools of never-ending blue forever. It was only until she winked and chuckled that he realized he had been staring at her openly for a few minutes. His face burned with embarrassment and he muttered his gratitude again before speeding off, away from the flower shop. His ears were burning from her melodic giggles.

He mentally slapped himself for his thoughts. His thoughts were only supposed to be for one girl. Sakura Kinomoto. The girl who held his heart and didn't know it. _Li, you _idiot_. Today was the day you promised yourself to tell her about your feelings, and here you are, thinking of a pretty sales girl!_ He scowled and shook his head, slowly making his way to the park where he had told the object of his affections to meet him.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi tore off the beret in a flick of her hand, letting her hair loose as she ran to the back of the shop and quickly put her hair up in its usual style of two spheres of tightly balled hair opposite each other atop her head, while letting the rest of it fall down, ending just below her knees. She waved a hand in a circular gesture above her head, muttering something under her breath.

Unseen air current drifted around her form, lifting the girl above ground. There was a sudden flash of bright light and in the spot where a normal teenager once stood was a winged girl holding a glowing bow and a quiver of love arrows. Usagi grinned, patting her robes down as her wings flared out behind her with a swish and she took to the air in a graceful motion that was often a rare sight to see. Usagi was known to be extremely clumsy. _Time to get the job done_. She thought to herself grimly as she rapidly raced against the direction of the wind.

Magic tingled throughout her body, signaling that the invisibility spell was at work. The invisibility spell was a necessity when the team of cupids were trying to get a job done at earth. After all, seeing girls with wings holding a bow and arrow and shooting at random people wouldn't exactly be called 'normal' in the human world where all the two leggers had no wings. Chaos would no doubt ensue. Dozens of busy people walked conventionally beneath her hovering form, taking absolutely no notice of her but often getting startled when there was an unexplained rush of wind over their heads.

Spotting her target sitting on a park bench, she swooped in closely, landing rather inexpertly on a branch of a tree that was a few meters away from the nervous boy. The weak branch snapped and sent her spiraling down to a harder, sturdier limb that knocked her breath out from her body in one surprised gasp when she landed on it smack bang on her belly. She clung onto the bough hurriedly and sweatdropped, trying to keep as still as possible as her lower half of the body dangled underneath her in a humorous manner. Thank goodness she was invisible. Her target had obviously heard the entire racket and was surprised when the broken branch fell out of the blue.

He seemed to scan the area around him suspiciously with narrowed eyes before looking bored once again and sitting back down, waving it off as a weak, weathered stem.

Usagi hauled herself ineptly onto the branch as quietly as she could before examining the park with her sharp blue eyes. If all goes as planned, her other target should be here too.

Apparently, Rei had shot these two destined lovers with a pair of the first set of arrows already. All she had to do was release the second pair of love arrows. Usagi tapped the branches idly, a small frown of boredom already marring her pretty face. Waiting wasn't something she was good at, for she had an attention span of a five year old.

The disinterested cupid glanced at the quiver filled with multi-coloured pairs of arrows. Which one was she supposed to use again? Her eyes peeked at her target from behind some leaves, and she squinted. There was a very faint white aura surrounding him, along with a mix of different shades of gold and brown. Ah. So had to use the pink arrows with the coppery coloured feathers.

There were three main arrows. White, pink and red. Each of those main colours had a different combination of tinted feathers that was unique and had only one identical match. Sometimes though, there would be a set of three, maybe even four. It was a rare occasion, but it signified a love triangle or square. Rather heartbreaking for most, sometimes. Usagi felt sorry for those who were knocked out of that triangle and left to mend their broken hearts.

The first arrow you always struck a human with was the white arrow. Unless it truly _was_ love at first sight of course, then there would be an exception, which was shooting the pink arrow. The pasty arrow would make the target fall in love. You could call it the first strings of affection. A crush. Or to put it simply, puppy love.

The second arrow was the pink arrow. It would cause a more open romance to bloom between the destined lovers. It was a deeper fondness than just puppy love. The pink arrow is often enough to pull two lovers together. But it wasn't … a perfect match. It wasn't a match made in heaven.

And finally, her favourite. The red arrow. The arrow that symbolized the lovers' undying love and complete trust for one another. Only few ever receive it though, which was saddening. The main reason was that humans were very fickle beings. You see some married couples that vow to love one another until the end of time and yet, some cheat on their husband or wife and leave their spouse for another. That's why the red arrows were almost never used. Truthfully, she had never shot a red arrow before and she had been working for almost a century now!

The blonde matchmaking nymph roughly pulled out one of the two pink arrows with a colourful golden brown array of feathers from her quiver and gently strung it on her bow, not noticing it's match was halfway out of the case. The arrow's head slightly rested on the small crevice that sat just a few centimeters above her hand, so that the feathers wouldn't do any damage to her hand.

She positioned the bow so that it was perfectly perpendicular to the ground. Her left hand gripped the bow's golden body tightly and she shifted so that the brunette teen was in perfect shooting sight. Usagi gradually pulled the glittering string back along with the arrow between her pointer and middle fingers to just below her ear, closing one eye as she pointed the arrow directly at her target's heart. She let the string go, and she watched as the arrow flew and struck her target on the stomach, making him twitch a little.

Usagi sweatdropped. Well, at least she struck her target, right? Even if it didn't hit the heart. She looked around impatiently. Her job with Li Syaoron was done. Now all she just needed the other girl, then she can go back and just lounge around and eat her snacks.

_Now what was the girl's name? Oh, that's right. Sakura Kinomoto._ She thought, moving her quiver to the side and knocking its contents around. She laid her back leisurely against the trunk of the tree, completely unaware that a certain arrow had slipped out of her quiver and had dropped to the ground. Her blue eyes were slowly closing as she stared into the higher branches where light filtered through the green leaves in a fantasy-like fashion. It was making her so… drowsy …

-:-

Li brightened and his stomach flipped at the sight of a short-haired girl jogging over to where he was sitting. She was waving energetically to him. "Hey! Sakura!" He called, hiding the roses behind his back. His heart was beating fast and his hands felt a lot clammier.

"Hey, Li!" She greeted, her emerald eyes twinkling with an inner light of partly hidden joy. "I can't stay long because Yukito-kun has asked me to go with him to the Spring Parade. Are you going?"

Li's eyes darkened and he felt his heart almost squirm at the mention of Yukito's name. That silvery haired boy always seemed to gain Sakura's attention no matter what he did. "N-no… I'm not." He stuttered. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

Sakura looked a little disappointed. "Oh, I see. Yukito-kun's over there." She pointed to the distance. As if sensing that they were talking about him, the older boy had looked at them and grinned, giving them a half-wave. Sakura giggled and shouted for him to come join them before Li could say anything.

_Damn it, does he have to be here too? _Li thought in hidden frustration as the older boy started to walk towards them. Everything was ruined. But then he couldn't get angry… he had, after all, forgotten to mention the little detail that she had to come alone. It was probably his fault, anyway.

"Hey Li, are you coming to the spring parade?" The older boy asked, his voice a little husky. Yukito pushed his glasses up his a bit. His hair was flopping lightly on his face in a dashing manner.

Sakura had slightly shivered in a not-so-subtle concealment of thrill at his rich voice and Li's acute eyes had picked it up straight away. Sakura didn't like Yukito that way… did she? Li shoved those horrible thoughts away before turning his attention to the best friend of Sakura's brother. "Uhh… Yukito-san, can I please speak to Sakura privately for a moment?" He asked slowly, russet eyes showing discomfort.

The kind boy nodded immediately, not missing the uneasy glint in the younger male's eyes. He had a slight idea of what the Li might tell Sakura, and he hoped that all would go well. "Sure thing!" Yukito agreed wholeheartedly, leaving the two to talk.

-:-

Usagi fumbled from her spot up in the trees. Where was that arrow? She scowled, her perfect eyebrows knitting together in slight aggravation. She was going to miss the big moment! She glimpsed a pink arrow with golden and brown feathers on its end and she pulled it out victoriously, stringing it to her bow and aiming it at the girl's heart this time.

Letting it loose, she smiled as it spun through the air in almost slow motion before hitting the girl in the head. Usagi sweatdropped again. Well at least her targets didn't feel pain.

The blonde cupid clapped her hands silently in a hushed congratulation for the couple before her. Her work was finally done!

-:-:-:-:-:-

Crimson roses dropped to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry … Li… but … I can't love you." The hesitant voice came out from the saddened girl who looked down so that her dark brown hair shielded her vivid green eyes from his view. Whether it was to protect him or her from further harm, she had no idea. "I'm in love with someone else." She ended with a soft whisper that barely reached the stunned boy's ears.

Li looked devastated. He couldn't believe it. She was in love with Yukito, no doubt. "But … Sakura…" He choked, tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to blink them away, making his eyes turn a little hazy. Boys didn't cry.

Sakura backed away. Rejecting others hurt her. Especially if it's someone who was a close friend like Li. "I'm so sorry, Li," She whispered apologetically, "I hope this doesn't change anything between us… but I only think of you as a friend." Sakura ran off towards the direction of Yukito, accidentally stepping on the bouquet of roses that he had given to her.

She left the heartbroken boy in the park alone without looking back once.

Li fell to his knees; his heart had been crushed like the wilting red roses that the love of his life had stepped on.

-:-

A being stared at the waters that viewed a distraught teen, her mouth hanging wide open. _What _the hell was this? The girl should've been jumping for joy and the scene should've ended with a hug! Her silver eyes narrowed.

"_USAGI_!" She bellowed stridently, her thundering voice echoing so loudly that you would think that the people of heard would've probably heard it.

The blonde cupid that she had summoned appeared in a flurry of white feathers and dancing pink and red hearts. She looked confused. "Yes?" She questioned, bowing slightly to her supreme superior.

The silver eyes of the divine being flashed threateningly. "I though I told you to shoot Sakura Kinomoto with the matching pair of the arrow you used on Li Syaoron." She gritted dangerously, her hands itching to strangle the perplexed cherub that cringed and took several steps away.

Usagi cowered under her mistress' intimidating glare. "B-but I d-did… didn't I?" She shakily asked. The blonde matchmaker's sapphire eyes widened. Uh oh … no, she didn't … "I-I can explain!"

Her boss screamed in rage. "_Usagi_!"

It was no doubt that a severe punishment was on its way...

-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN** Review, please, it's the least you readers could do to thank me for writing something for your enjoyment -_grins_-.

I would very much appreciate feedback concerning my writing style. If you didn't like it, please tell me why, it would help me become a much better writer.  
Constructive flames are also very much accepted.

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
Aka Tenshi-Megami


	2. Usagi's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Card Captor Sakura.

**A/N **To my wonderful readers,  
I regretfully inform you that **I MAY BE PULLING OUT ALL MY STORIES **from except for 'Boei Academy', 'Blue Eyes' and my 'Collection of Prologues' very soon.  
This is because some bitter freak seems to have a grudge against me and keeps reporting me for the stupidest reasons in the world and all my stories get taken down anyway, one of the stories being this one.  
It hurts to see my work treated like trash. If this continues, all of my other stories will be found on another website. It saddens me that this freak has nothing better to do in life except for trying to get the admins to take others' stories down. I really appreciate all those of you who have so kindly supported me throughout all of my fics! Your kind words will never be forgotten!

**Important Notes**:  
(1) Just because Li's not a Card Captor in this fic, it doesn't mean he can't keep the suspicious part of his personality, right?  
Pairing will probably end up Li/Sakura. But who's to say we can't have a bit of Usa/Li romance in there somewhere? Hm?

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Cupid's Arrows: CCS Version**  
_Chapter One  
_Usagi's Plan

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

_"I will _not _tolerate such foolish mistakes. You are to go down there and correct it! As punishment, you shall have to correct it _without_ the use of your higher divine powers!"_

_"B-but, how do I do that?"_

_"Well, find a way! And until then, you may not enter this sanctuary!"_

-.-.-.-.-

"Mou, this is _so_ not fair." Usagi whined, sitting on the park bench that she was painfully aware of as being the exact same bench that her now-broken-hearted male target had occupied only yesterday. Her eyes flittered about idly. _What can I do to fix it? I can't do much without my higher divine powers… _She sighed.

Her higher divine powers, in short, consisted of the ability to fly without being seen by the mortals, teleporting and the power to manipulate the love bow and its arrows. She could still apply a few magical spells now and then but she didn't think that it would really help all that much especially since she had found out that her superior had limited her ability to cast multiple mini spells. Now, she could easily get exhausted just casting a spell to make a chocolate sundae. Oh, the horrors or horrors! How would she live without her favourite food?

Oh wait, that's right. She could just conjure up those little square pieces of paper and metal chunks that these strange humans called 'money' to buy it. Well, at least she wouldn't have to starve. But that also meant tiring herself out since she'd have to employ her supernatural skills. And what was she going to do about having a place to settle in while she was down here at earth trying to correct her mistake? She highly doubted she'd be able to produce enough money to buy herself one of those sheltered places that the humans called houses.

"Mou! Not cool." The blonde cupid on suspension whined aloud, her shoulder dropping as more discouraging thoughts started to pile up.

How on earth was she supposed to make Li and Sakura fall in love without the use of love arrows? Can you say, 'impossible'? Unless of course she could somehow severe the bond between Sakura and her new love interest Yukito – all thanks to her earlier work.

She sighed and rubbed her throbbing temples wearily; she'd never thought so much in her whole life. Her job had just gotten harder, maybe impossible… as if it wasn't problematic and challenging enough to start with.

"Ahaha, well, if it isn't Odango."

Usagi stiffened and sweatdropped. Oh, God. "Well, it's nice to see you care about me, Rei." She commented dryly to her rival, not even bothering to look up as she glimpsed a flurry of red feathers in her peripheral vision, revolving around a graceful form before disappearing just as the figure's uncovered feet lightly touched the ground without a sound.

"I heard what happened. Jeez, Odango, you really suck at this job." The raven-haired beauty commented, shaking her head and sending her perfectly straight, waist-length hair swishing smoothly with the gesture. Her large, white wings folded behind her elegantly and vanished in what looked like thin air, but really, it was just the invisibility spell put to work. Rei put her hands on her hips and stood in front of the sulking girl in an attempt to gain the other cupid's undivided attention, although she only she succeeded in making the blonde look up with an obvious lack of interest. Oh well, it'll have to suffice for what she had to say for now.

The top cupid was dressed in her usual robes of white lined with red. She was the favourite of their boss, mainly because she got the job done quickly and without a single word, and that her aim was perfect right down to the 't'.

"What do you want, Rei?" Usagi questioned with a sigh of resignation. She didn't really have to ask. She knew exactly that the other girl had only come to annoy her, insult her poor ability and make fun of the fact that she had to correct her mistake without her higher divine powers. That's what Rei lived for. To breathe down her back, watching over her shoulder with those hawk-like violet eyes that peered at what she did and laughing at her when she did something wrong.

"Oh, you know, I'm just visiting a suspended team-mate since I'm such a kind girl." Rei replied with a shrug, before letting out a short cough. The girl was still sick, which was rather odd. Cupids don't usually get sick and if they did, they'd be able to recover in just a few days off. Sickness amongst them was only caused if they mingled with humans constantly. Which of course, Rei often did because she was always given the greater part of the job. "You know, you're going to have a _very _hard time trying to get those two together."

Usagi whined, "I know that. Now, could you please leave me alone? I really need to think about how I'm going to do that."

"Suit yourself." Was the smooth reply that slipped from the taller girl's mouth before her wings unfolded and stretched behind her in an almost intimidating way as her shadow covered Usagi's lithe form. Rei took off into the sky in a single smooth movement that Usagi would probably never be able to perfect in a million years before seemingly disappearing into the vast blueness of the heavens above. Usagi stared. She hadn't expected Rei to actually leave at her request. Normally Rei would've stayed to bug her for a just a little while longer. Hmm, she must really be sick then.

With another heavy sigh, the flaxen haired maiden got up and stretched her sore muscles. "Where should I start?" She wondered aloud, taking several steps forward. She stepped on something soft and she impulsively looked down.

Usagi almost felt her heart break. It was the crimson roses that the boy had bought from her for that girl yesterday. She took her foot off it and picked up the damaged roses that had once been an attractive bunch. This was all her fault. If only she'd had paid closer attention to which arrow she had shot…

She frowned. She'd get them back together. Even if it was the last thing she did.

With that thought firmly rooted in her mind, she left the park with the roses, entirely oblivious to the small pink arrow with an array of coppery feathers that had been sitting meekly beneath a tree only a few metres away from the bench.

-.-.-.-.-

Usagi rolled out a large map that she had bought from a store a few minutes ago with a loud rustle onto the large table, scrutinizing it thoughtfully. "Okay, let's see if this works." She incoherently said out loud, pulling out a small crystal attached to a glittering silver string from her pocket. She held the string daintily, letting the small, bright jewel dangle just over the diagram. She closed her eyes and called on her magical store of power. "You, who sail the astral planes, reveal to me the whereabouts of the boy I seek." She commanded in a hushed whisper, releasing a sliver of her magic that passed from her hand in long silver tendrils and cascaded down like water towards the crystal. Her power flowed into the transparent gem until it was shining from the raw energy that had accumulated inside it.

The tiny object circled the map furiously in an attempt to seek what she had asked for a few seconds before a magnetized force pulled the crystal in, plopping in onto the map. Usagi glanced at the name of the suburb.

"Ah, I see. So that's the place to begin." She nodded and pocketed her gem. Standing up, she folded the map and left the private corner of the library that was away from onlookers' prying eyes.

-.-.-.-.-

From atop a tree, Usagi closely observed the students of the school and how they interacted with each other, her attention solely focused on a certain class. Humans acted really funny. Watching interactions between the males and the females made Usagi grin and giggle at their antics. Just from observing them, she could see who liked whom even without the use of her magical sight that allowed her to see who had been struck by love arrows already.

Also, it seem that both her targets were here and coincidentally in the same class, which was _very _good start.

As she sat there pondering, a small plan started to form in her mind and her cerulean blue eyes danced in mirth. If executed perfectly, Usagi was almost a hundred percent sure that this plan was definitely fail proof. All she had to do … was play her cards right.

-.-.-.-.-

Li watched Sakura as she conversed animatedly with Tomoyo, his heart aching as he recalled what had happened yesterday. Sakura had been avoiding him the whole day, pretending that nothing had ever happened in the recent past. It was obvious she didn't want anything to do with him at the moment and that hurt him.

He saw her glance his direction and their eyes met for a fleeting moment before she broke the eye contact and turned her back onto him. His throat tightened as the feelings of rejection once again took a form of knives that impaled his already broken heart. He bit his lip and turned his head to the left to look out the window in an attempt to take his mind of her. But it was hard, considering she occupied more than half his thoughts.

His sharp gaze was swiftly pulled towards a tree close by when he caught sight of movement, earning his undivided attention and graciously keeping his mind away from a certain object of his affections. He squinted, trying to make clear as to who or what was so well hidden in the dense cover of the green leaves. All he could make out was long ringlets of golden hair. Obviously it was a person.A girl.

Maybe it was a student cutting classes. God knows he wanted to do that right now. It was too sunny to suit his mood; everyone was too cheery to suit his mood… nothing fitted his mood. Glancing around the positive faces of his fellow classmates he let out a sigh, they really had no right to be so happy when he was feeling so down. All he wanted to do right now was go home, curl up in bed and hope that when he woke up, the discomfort and unease between him and Sakura was never there.

He pursed his lips, mentally having a war with himself.

All right, his mind was made up, he was going to cut class like that rebel chick hanging in the tree in the courtyard. He stood up, grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom, leaving a surprised substitute teacher and the rest of his class open mouthed in his wake.

Sakura watched his form disappear around the corner with a small frown of concern for her friend. "Syaoran-kun…?"

Maybe she'd been too harsh on him by ignoring his attempts to talk to her…

-.-.-.-.-

"Oi, what are you doing up there?" An accusing voice shouted from beneath her just as she was about to reveal her wings and take off.

Usagi shrieked and fell out of the tree in alarm, resisting the urge to stop herself from retracting her wings that were just about to sprout from her back as she dropped like a stone. The next thing she knew, she was lying on top of a warm body that squirmed underneath her.

"Umm, it's not that you're heavy or anything, but do you mind getting off me?" the same voice asked in a slightly irate manner.

Embarrassed, Usagi rolled off the boy and clasped her hands together, "I am so sorry, please forgive me!"

Deep sapphire blues clashed with intriguing chocolate brown ones.

_...Eh? Usagi, it's your target! The one whose life you've totally messed up!_ Her brain screamed in realization as her eyes slowly took in the rest of his form. Yes, it most certainly was the very same boy from yesterday that had bought from her the bouquet of red roses. "I'm _so _sorry for what I've done! I swear I'll make it up to you!" She gasped, clasping one of his hands in between hers, her eyes tearing up. She was referring to his love life, but he didn't seem to know that.

"Hey, it's okay," He said, pulling his hand roughly away from her warm ones and making her gasp at his brash reaction. He scowled; no one was allowed to touch him like that other than Sakura. He would've never let this girl grab his hand like that had he been more alert. "It's nothing." Hadn't he seen this girl before? Her face certainly seemed familiar… Li racked his brain, there was no way he could forget such a pretty face.

Her twin pools of deep cerulean blue eyes that held kindness and a meaningful depth in them were accented by beautiful, long, dark lashes. Something glittered behind those profound orbs, but Li was unsure of what it was. Her perfect rosy red lips were upturned in a meek, apologetic smile. Apology for what exactly? He was guessing that it was maybe because she had fallen on him. But she needn't worry, there was no real bodily harm done to him. Her face was flawless to the point where she looked too exquisite and surreal to be human. Hah, as if _that's _ever going to be possible. Her extremely long golden hair that shone radiantly as the gleams of sunlight hit it was pulled into two buns atop her head in such childish style that made him doubt that she was his age… then it hit him.

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" His question was more like a statement. "You're that flower girl from yesterday!" His alert mind started working. _This is no mere coincidence._ He thought slightly suspiciously, eyes narrowing. (1)

Usagi blinked, masking her surprise. He recognized her? Hm, that's not a good sign. He'd probably think that she was following him around now. Uh, which she _was_. But that's not the point. He shouldn't know that! It would make her job even harder if he knew she was on his trail, so she hastily denied it, "I do work as a flower sales girl." She lied with a small smile, crossing her fingers behind her back, away from his view. "But I'm not sure whether I've seen you before, young sir."

Li sweatdropped. "Oh, of course." Okay, so maybe he was being a _little _bit too uptight and vigilant. She was just a sales girl, and she didn't seem to recognize him at all. There were probably dozens of customers to that flower shop. She wouldn't remember an insignificant person like him. But wait, what was she doing here at his school? It was starkly obvious that she was not from his school by the lack of the school's trademark attire. "What are you doing here?" he asked, a diminutive frown settling on his lips.

"I'm attending this school starting tomorrow." She fibbed, well; it wasn't a lie, really. She most certainly _was _going to be attending this school starting to tomorrow; all she had to do was fill out the enrolment forms at the office today and _viola_, she's be able to work on getting her targets together up close and personal! It should be cinch… she hoped, anyway. "I've just come to have a look around so that I won't get lost tomorrow."

Li got up from where he had been sitting and dusted his clothes free of dirt before offering a hand to her. "I see." He commented more to himself than to her. "Well, the office is that way." He pointed to a building further down the back of the school.

Glancing at the direction in which he had directed her, she courteously bowed to express her gratitude. "Oh, thank you very much for your help, kind sir." She bubbled amiably, a cheery smile on her lips.

"Yeah, whatever." He intoned quietly, picking up his bag and shouldering it before walking right past her surprised form.

Usagi frowned, saddened, as she watched him walk away from her. She knew exactly what had caused him to suddenly change his attitude so rapidly. He was still very upset over his crush's incident. Nevertheless, she _had _to make him her friend forher plan to work. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She called.

He stopped short in mid stance, keeping his back to her. If he was surprised by her words, he didn't make a move to show it. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke, "If you're in my class."

Usagi grinned, "See you tomorrow then, kind sir!" She shouted to his retreating figure, waving, despite the fact he couldn't see her.

-:-

"Alright, time to put this plan into action. Usagi, you are a _genius_." She congratulated herself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN** This is record time in updating! Aww, no one seems to remotely like this story. How very sad. –_Pouts dejectedly_-

**Serenity Komoshiro**- Glad to hear you like it! Hehe. Too bad no one else seems to. -_sweatdrops_- The pairing might most like be what was mentioned in the top author notes.  
**sailorveggie-** Aww, thanks so much. It's nice to hear such encouraging and kind words. But this person seriously has something against me. I have no idea who it is or what I've done to deserve it... -_sweatdrops_- I don't know what that person's problem is.  
**mystlady**- -_Bows_- Thank you very much for the encouragements! O.o Me? One of the best crossover writers? No way. Haha, I wish. I'd never attain that position. -_Shrugs_- Oh yay! You're going to write an FFX/SM story too! I wanna read! I wanna read! Gimme, gimme! It's sooo hard to find an FFX/SM crossie, it's disheartening!

Please leave me a review.  
It's what boosts me to keep writing.  
Besides, aren't _I _the one writing for _your _enjoyment? You should at least give me some sort of thanks.  
Come on guys, I wanna hear your comments. Whether it be bad or good!


	3. Operation Matchmake?

Disclaimers apply.

**AN** How come no one is reviewing? I have the most shocking stats for this story. So many hits, yet so little reviews. I'm so disappointed at the feedback. Surely you can do better. I write for your entertainment, and I don't get anything back. If that a way to treat a fellow fanfiction author?

**Important Notes**:  
Pairing is now serious doubt. I don't know whether to have Usagi/Syaoran or Sakura/Syaoran anymore.  
OOCness may occur, but I'm trying my best to keep them in character. Tell me if I go wrong, ok?

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Cupid's Arrows: CCS Version  
**_Chapter Two_  
Operation Matchmake?

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

_"Hi, hi! My name's Tsukino Usagi. I'm sixteen, and I'm just absolutely _thrilled_ to meet all of you!" A bubbly blonde girl with an upbeat personality happily introduced herself with a slight bow to indicate her respect to the class._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Usagi wandered around the school grounds with a sweatdrop. Where was her female target? She needed to make friends with her…

She almost cursed her bad luck when someone tapped on her shoulder.

Vivid emerald green eyes peered at her kindly, "Hi, my name's Kinomoto Sakura, I'm in your class." She introduced herself with a grin. "I noticed you were just wandering around alone, would you like to come sit with Tomoyo-chan and I?"

_Perfect! What luck! _Usagi squealed mentally, clasping her hands together as a look of pure relief spread over her face as she looked at the brown-haired female. "Oh, I'd love to! Thank you so much for the offer!"

"Hey, don't mention it." Sakura pleasantly waved it off, glad that it was so easy conversing with the new girl. "Come on, Tomoyo-chan's waiting for us over there." She gently took Usagi's wrist and tugged her in the right direction.

_Hehehe… it's working fantastically._ Usagi smiled, feeling as though her luck had just turned for the better.

-:-

"Saa… Sakura-san that bentou looks delicious…" Usagi drooled, staring at Sakura's lunch.

Sakura glanced from Usagi's craving expression to her huge quantity of food before she laughed, "You can have some if you'd like." She offered, handing Usagi an extra pair of chopsticks.

"Ooh! Thank you!" She exclaimed, poking at the various food in the lunch box. She hadn't eaten in a while for she had been trying to save up her magic stores.

"So, Usagi, whereabouts do you live?" Tomoyo asked their new companion. The girl looked very pretty with long dark hair that flowed out in smooth waves and dark blue eyes. She had a very soft voice that Usagi almost strained to hear sometimes.

The blonde seemed to choke on her food before coughing and beating her hand against her chest, her face red. "Uhh, where do I live? Oh, not too far, not too far…"

Tomoyo blinked at the new girl's attitude towards her question before she smiled, "Usagi-san, if you weren't comfortable with my question, you could've just said so." She told the blonde that sweatdropped.

"O-oh…" Usagi laughed nervously. Lying was never really something she was good at. It came out to obvious if she tried to hide something. Sakura seemed to notice too, because she had tilted her head and had exchanged an odd look with Tomoyo.

"What school did you used to go to?" Sakura questioned after a moment of awkward silence that passed.

"I went to Aphrodite High. It's the best school for cupids." The words just rolled off the blonde's mouth simply as though it was normal, before her eyes widened and she started laughing again, a huge sweatdrop sliding down her face as she scratched the back of her head.

Sakura and Tomoyo started to giggle at their new friend's antics. They hadn't seemed to notice the fretful look that had dawned upon Usagi's face.

"Usagi-san, you're a funny girl." Tomoyo commented, trying to muffle her giggles behind her hand.

"Ahaha … I try…"

Sakura wrapped an arm around the surprised blonde's shoulders, "I have a feeling that you're going to fit in just fine, ne?"

The blonde undercover cupid quirked an eyebrow at the remark. She hoped the girl's intuition was right. Or else there would be trouble….

-.-.-.-.-

_One Week Later…_

The bell rang, signalling the start of a brand new school day and the students slowly piled into the classroom to take a seat at the pace of snails, obviously not too keen on having to sit through another day. The impatient cupid could clearly understand their situation.

It was about time that she started to try her plan. She was now on better terms with Sakura, but still no progress with her cold, clinical male target - which was slightly expected.

She had tried several times to befriend the detached boy, but he simply refused to have anything to do with her. If he ever spoke to her, it would be a monosyllable.

Usagi's mind ticked as she contemplated where to sit. She glanced at where Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting, her lips pursing as she thought - a habit she had formed that she could never get out of. She had always sat next to Sakura, but she decided that it was time for a little change.

Usagi took a seat near the back, two desks behind Sakura, who looked at her strangely. It was, after all, usually 'Li's spot'. And no one really dared to take 'Li's spot'.

"Why don't you come sit next to me?" The brunette asked, motioning towards the empty desk next to her with a bright smile. She hoped to include the girl in as much as possible so that she wouldn't feel left out. Usagi was fitting in well, and seemed well liked by all others, but obviously she was still struggling to find her permanent group of friends.

"Oh, no, thank you, I prefer the back." Usagi declined, thinking of an excuse. "The, uh, teachers always pick on me when I sit near the front."

Sakura giggled, "Alright. Would you like Tomoyo and I to sit next to you?" She offered, about to pick up her books.

"No, really, it's quite alright. You really don't have to move because of me." Usagi hurriedly replied, waving her hands.

The girl's green eyes held a spark of befuddlement, but she shrugged in agreement, "Alright, if you say so…" Usagi was sure acting quite strange, and Sakura couldn't help but feel a little interested at the change in her behaviour.

It seemed that Lady Luck was on Usagi's side at the moment, for the majority of the class had come in and taken their places before Li entered the classroom. Usagi pretended not to notice as she grabbed a book from her bag and opened it in the middle, peering into its pages with a concentrated look on her face.

The first thing that Li did was look up from his shoes and stared straight at Usagi, who was sitting in his 'spot'. Auburn eyes immediately narrowed. His slouched form straightened out, and he stopped dragging his feet along the ground with trudging noises and had was actually walking towards Usagi in almost a soldier's march.

He stopped next to his usual desk, waiting for her to acknowledge him as his form towered over hers in a daunting manner. She didn't seem to notice, or rather, she didn't seem to want to greet him. He scowled and cleared his throat.

She didn't bat an eye.

"I know you're not reading that book. It's upside down."

Usagi sweatdropped and hung her head, sighing. No wonder it looked funny. She was starting to think it was some form of ancient writing. She dropped the book, face burning pink. "I was … um, trying to practice reading it upside down." She tried to excuse herself, finally looking him in the eye.

His face didn't seem to change from that stony, bland expression. "I'm sure you were. That's my seat."

_Short and sweet sentences_. She thought sardonically. "I wasn't aware of that," She lied, "And I don't see anything that marks it as yours."

He glared at her and she almost started to quiver, before remembering that he was only a mere mortal. He was below her! And who was he trying to talk to her like this? Her pride would be torn to shreds if any of her teammates heard about this.

Usagi looked around, "There are other seats, you know." She noted aloud.

"Well, I want that seat." He pressed.

"That's too bad. This seat's taken… and so is that one, that one, that one and that one." She pointed at each free seat with a huff, trying to subdue the smirk that tried to show itself. "So that leaves your seat… over there." She pointed.

Li followed her finger's direction to the one next to Sakura. His eyes widened for a moment before he turned back to the blonde, guarded. "What are you implying?" He growled. She couldn't know, could she?

Usagi feigned a look of surprise. "Whatever do you mean, sir?"

Getting information out of her would be a meaningless effort, Li could tell. He'd have to let it go this time. He left her alone and took the seat behind her.

She turned and had a odd look on her face, "Hey, what are you doing? That seat's taken…"

"No, it's not. I don't see anything that marks it as anyone's." Li replied coolly, using her words. The blonde scowled and turned back to the front.

Li blantantly studied the back of Usagi's head. This _definitely _wasn't just a coincidence.

-:-

She tapped her pencil rhythmically on the piece of paper in front of her, azure eyes half-closed in inattention. Her head would've dropped down onto the desk in fatigue if it hadn't been for her other hand that was supporting her head just under her chin.

_Boring._ She yawned widely, not bothering to conceal her lack of interest. Was this what humans had to endure? For the love of Aphrodite, if she had been born a human, she would've probably gone crazy if she had to suffer through this.

Her cerulean gaze drifted slowly towards the face of the teacher, studying the stout, short female that was droning on unconsciously as her eyes shut and opened very slowly. She let her eyes completely close. _She wouldn't notice. I'll only shut it for a while… only a little while._ Usagi told herself.

Something hit her head and her eyes snapped open in surprise, her mouth opened in a perfect 'o'. "Itte…" She whined quietly, immediately moving her hand to where the offending object had hit. She glanced around, only to see Li staring at her with narrowed eyes.

She sweatdropped and turned around to face the front, feeling embarrassed that someone had noticed that she was dozing off. What was his problem? Just because she took his 'spot'. People were standing up and were now walking around. What on earth was going on?

"Usagi, come on," Sakura urged, suddenly appearing next to Usagi's table and startling her.

"Go where?" The clueless girl asked slowly in a flat tone, hardly even lifting her head to look at her companions.

Tomoyo giggled, "We have to get into groups of four, weren't you listening?"

"Why do we have to go in groups of four for?"

"For our media project. This is good, I have a video camera we can use for this presentation. I also have a lot of costumes!" Tomoyo heartily informed her, clasping her hands together. "So, you and Sakura can be the actresses, I'll do the taping, ne? You don't have to worry about it!"

The disinterested girl perked up almost immediately. "What sort of video do we have to make?" Maybe she could put this stupid work to good use.

"The teacher said it can be any." Sakura remarked thoughtfully. "What should we do? How about two female spy agents off to save the world?"

Usagi grinned enthusiastically, "I know! How about a cupid trying to get two lovers together?" She suggested. "It would be so much easier!"

Tomoyo giggled, "That would be cute, but we don't have a boy in group."

"Oh, I'll take care of that." The blonde stood from her seat and wandered off, merging into the other groups.

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged looks, who on earth would she pick?

"Syaoran-san!" They heard Usagi's voice call.

Sakura stiffened and sighed. "Usagi, what have you done?"

Tomoyo just shook her head sympathetically, "Oh, dear." She had heard of what happened, being Sakura's best friend. But she couldn't help but feel that maybe this project would probably be the most interesting yet.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN** Please review. I hardly ever get reviews for this story, andthis story gets so much hits! I'm appalled that so many readers don't even bother to write a mere sentence!

**SilverAngelCosmos** - Thanks for your review! Sorry about the sluggish update. Blame 'Rose Online'! It's an online RPG game, and it's fun as hell.  
**Emotionlessgirl** - Don't worry, I won't be taking down any of my stories. The person has, thankfully, stopped reporting me.  
**Serenity Komoshiro** - Perfect ten? Haha, no, I don't believe so. My writing has gotten a little rusty. I've already got the third chapter written up for this story, so you guys won't have to wait for very long for the next chap. Don't worru, Usagi won't be alone. and everyone's trying to sway the Li/Sakura pairing. Now I don't know what pairing I should have.  
**sailorveggie** - Nah, I don't think I'll be taking them down anymore. After all, the person has stopped reporting me. Thank goodness for that.  
**platinumwish** - Oh, sorry, I hadn't mean to make Rei sound mean. She's a nice girl, but she's Usagi's rival in this story, so it's only natural they act a little competitive against each other. But I'll keep them good friends later on.  
**LiloSad** - Lol, no, no, don't get me wrong, Rei's not meant to be a bad person, she's just Usagi's rival. And rivals obviously compete against one another.  
**mystlady** - Lol, yeah, true. Oh, well, you gotta love the fiery priestess, ne? Those pairings aren't half bad, actually. Wouldn't mind reading about one of them. Haha, it would've been a good idea to have finished FFX before started FFX-2, lol. And yes, you are so right, Baralai is gorgeous for a computer game character! You don't like Tidus? Lol, I don't particularly mind him. But he fades in comparison to Baralai. Well, I think so, aynway. Hehee!  
**Nercia Genisis** - Thanks for your review. Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out earlier. The next one is already written up, so you don't have to worry about a slow update.  
**themoonmaiden **-:_Giggles_: Maybe it's familiar because it was in my collection of prologues. I've decided to continue it. Lol, people are swaying my intended couple in mind for this fic, and I don't know what couple I should have anymore. :_Whines_: Li/Sakura or Usagi/Li or Sakura/Yukito or Usagi/Yukito :_goes mad_: I've already got the next chapter written up, and I absolutely love it to pieces! Do you want to have the first read of it? So that you can edit it or something?  
**Anime Moon Gurl** - Thank you so much for leaving a review! Glad you liked it. Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Hehe. Can't give away too many secrets of the plot.  
**Serenity-hime** - Thanks for the review! I appreciate it very much. :Makes a zipping motion in front of her lips: My lips are sealed. You'll find out soon!

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
Aka Tenshi-Megami

_Please _review!  
I'm writing this for your entertainment.


	4. Li's Kindness

Disclaimers apply.

**AN** I love this chapter. That's all I'm going to say. Although it's not one of my best works, I still adore this chapter immensely, and I'm rather happy to reveal it to you guys!

**Important Notes**:  
Pairing is now serious doubt. Usagi/Li might now be… uhh… a potential pairing. (For lack of better words)  
OOCness may occur, but I'm trying my best to keep them in character. Tell me if I go wrong, ok?

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Cupid's Arrows: CCS Version  
**_Chapter Three_  
Li's Kindness

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

The bell rang, signalling the end of a notoriously long, dreary school day. Scrapings of chairs against the floor were heard as the students eagerly got up and started packing their belongings into their bags, unable to wait to get home.

Usagi sighed wearily. The day was unusually long and twice as unpleasant for a certain blonde because one of her targets hadn't come to school because of the flu, making it hard for her to put her matchmaking schemes into play. By now she would've started working on bringing Sakura and Li closer together using the class' project, but it seemed that Sakura just so conveniently decided to take the day off today.

Usagi slumped down in onto her desk; the weather outside seemed to perfectly match her blue mood. She almost scowled in mild aggravation. "Mou! This is so not fair." She whined to herself, glancing out the window of the classroom.

Beyond the warm, comforting shelter of the school, the sky had darkened and it had started to drizzle lightly, indicating that it would soon be pouring rain in buckets. The lithe, tiny water droplets in the air created a misty outlook outside.

"What's not fair?" A soft, gentle voice asked inquisitively in concern, wondering why the usual happy-go-lucky blonde had such a long face. The girl who spoke had moved to stand by Usagi's desk when she noticed her sulking friend didn't seem to have an intention of budging.

The blonde shifted her head slightly to acknowledge the speaker and found Tomoyo staring down at her interest. She smiled thinly, "I'm just not particularly happy to know that I'd have to walk around in the rain today." She told her new friend. It wasn't entirely a lie. It was true that she would have to hang around outside in the bad weather, and she wasn't exactly pleased with that thought. She just hoped that it wasn't going to be a thunderstorm…

Tomoyo giggled good-naturedly. "Aw, come on, Usagi-chan, its not all that bad. Everyone has to go through the rain, you know." She gently replied, a grin spreading over her face.

Usagi forced a smile. _Heh. If only she knew… _She thought in a slightly sardonic manner. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She mused, glancing away.

"You know, Usagi-chan, this is unusual. You're usually always the one that rushes out of the classroom first, I think this is the first time I've ever seen you actually choose to stay in here." Tomoyo pointed out, mirth lacing her voice.

Usagi looked up, startled. "Huh?" Her eyes darted around the empty classroom and she sweatdropped. She hadn't realized that she had just tuned out during the whole lesson. Wow, time really passed by pretty quickly here on earth. "I hadn't realized…" She replied sheepishly, feeling a little embarrassed. In her thoughts, she hadn't even realized that Tomoyo had her bag shouldered and was waiting for her to do the same. Quickly, she stood up and packed her belongings into her school bag, a pink hue on her face. "Sorry." She muttered, zipping her bag closed and letting it slid into her arms so that it sat comfortably on her back. "Saa, Tomoyo-chan, let's go!" She urged cheerfully.

-:-:-:-:-

Wet shoes pounded on the sodden concrete floor beneath it, accompanied by sprays of water as puddles were encountered. The sound of splattering water that was trodden on vigorously was slightly masked by the loud pitter-patter of the fat droplets of rain that fell in buckets from the murky, ominous-looking heavens above.

The backpack, which as slung onto one of his shoulders, thumped him roughly from behind in a rhythmic manner as Li hurriedly quickened his pace through the rain as he felt the material of his uniform getting slightly heavier as it collected the droplets of rain, darkening it's normal colour.

He nearly yelped in surprise when water suddenly flooded into his shoes. Looking down, he slowed his strides and tiptoed, realizing that he had absentmindedly ran into a copious puddle that was almost three inches deep. He cursed softly under his breath, his socks were now just as sopping wet as the rest of him. As soon as he cleared the puddle, he broke into a run again; passing the familiar park with the blue penguin slide that had a golden crown perched like a prize upon its head.

He stopped abruptly and did a double take, spotting a familiar mass of blonde hair uniquely styled in its own way. He squinted through the sprinkle of water to make sure his suspicions were right.

It most certainly was.

Li was alarmed. What was that foolish girl doing out here in the heavy rain? By the looks of her uniform sticking to her body like a second skin and her long golden hair hanging limply because of all the water that had collected it in, she had been here for a while. Li scowled at her stupidity. Briefly, he debated whether or not to approach her and ask what she was doing or to ignore her and continue his way to the warm comforts of his house. His eyes flicked from the road to the girl several times; almost forgetting that he was standing right under the rain. Finally, he threw his arms up in exasperation, making his mind up.

Don't get him wrong, it wasn't like he really liked the girl, or anything, but she was Sakura's friend and she had also tried to befriend him several times. She had also invited him to her group, giving him a chance to work with Sakura and possibly correct their relationship. _I think that deserves _some _credit. _He thought grimly. Besides, Sakura would be furious at him if she found out that he had just ignored her new friend and merely went back home, leaving the blonde female to catch pneumonia. Li was definitely sure that doing something like that would make their already rocky relationship even worse. So, in short, he wasn't doing this for Usagi's wellbeing, but for Sakura's trust.

Well, that's what he told himself, anyway.

He hurriedly diverted from his original route and promptly headed for the empty, gloomy-looking park, towards the blonde that was occupying one of the swings. As he neared her shivering form, she seemed to pick up on the racket he made and had turned around at the noise, regarding him with a look of utter surprise. She stood up briskly, like a soldier caught out slouching around by his superior.

"Master Syaoran!" Usagi gasped in astonishment, clearly befuddled as to what he was doing out here in this type of weather. She knew how frail humans were. "Whatever are you doing here in this weather? You should hurry home, you'll surely catch a cold!" She chided him like a stern mother, shaking her head in a gesture that illustrated her disapproval at his actions. She had started calling him 'Master' ever since he had acted like she was below him. She figured that he would probably realize that she was trying her best to be polite to him, and maybe, just maybe, he'd accept her a friend and she'd be able to get both Sakura and him together in no time at all.

He snorted at her hypocritical sentence. "What about you?" he countered quickly, his free hand that wasn't holding onto his bag resting on his hip. "_You'll _catch a cold."

She smiled benignly at him, "Oh, don't you worry about me, Master Syaoran. It's best for you to go home already, your parents must be worried by now."

"I'm not leaving until you go home." He told her, his trademark stubborn attitude starting showing itself. Surprise filtered into the depths of those profound blue orbs of her, and Li saw a flicker of hesitation.

"I'll go back home soon." She told him firmly. "I just … have to finish something."

Piercing russet eyes eyed her incredulously. "Finish what?" He croaked in disbelief. "What are doing here and how long have you been here, anyway?"

She caught him off guard by smiling that gentle smile that always spread upon her face when she was trying to hide something. "I just have to finish something." She clasped her hands together behind her back, attempting to skirt around his question, "I haven't been here for very long…"

She was bad liar, but perseverance was one of his qualities, so Li simple let his bag hang on his shoulder as he crossed his arms and stared at her, waiting for her to go home.

"Master Syaoran, please don't concern yourself with what I do." The sentence came out placid and soft signifying that it wasn't in any way supposed to be offensive. She looked him over, "You're getting really wet and I fear for your health… you ought to go home." She urged, concern twisting her serene features. It would interfere with her plans if her male target got sick too. That would mean that it would take longer for her plan to work its own magic. And the longer she took, the longer she had to stay here in earth to fend for herself. Oh, for Aphrodite's sake, why wouldn't he just go home already?

"Don't call me Master Syaoran. Just Syaoran will do fine." He notified her almost gruffly. She wasn't close enough to him to be considered a friend yet, so she hadn't his consent to call him by his first name. But, being called by someone your age 'master' was just ridiculous. "And I already told you, I won't leave until you get out of the rain."

She looked unsure so she just stared out blankly into the rain, seemingly weighing her choices. "…Alright," she finally agreed wearily, giving in. "I'll get out of the rain." She slowly bent down and picked up her wet bag.

Li nodded in satisfaction before stopping and staring when all she did was walk towards the blue penguin slide and slid her slender, pale form underneath it to take cover from the pouring rain.

He almost pulled at his hair in aggravation. Striding over to her, each step purposeful and direct, he glowered at her crouched form. "What are you _doing_?" He almost hissed, one his hands waving to the side.

She looked up at him innocently, blue eyes questioning. "You told me to take cover from the rain. I did my part, and I believe you should fulfil yours. Master Syaoran, you should really go home."

"Syaoran, _just _Syaoran. And when I told you to take cover, I didn't mean to take cover underneath here." His voice rose and she cringed at his stern tone.

_Why in Aphrodite's name is he so mad? _Usagi thought, suddenly fearful of the mere mortal boy. Humans were so _strange_. It was hard trying to understand their behaviours.

"Where's your house?" The teen demanded forthrightly, "I'm taking you there."

"No, no, I insist I'm fine."

He ignored her. "I don't think you heard me. Where's your house? I'm taking you there."

She looked down at the ground and Li felt curious as to why she suddenly seemed distant.

"Well?" He prompted. However, the answer she gave him wasn't one that he expected.

"I… I haven't got a place to stay."

He drew a sharp breath, attempting to mask his shocked gasp. "Don't have a place to stay? What do you mean?"

There was a long pregnant pause, a tense atmosphere immediately collecting between them; one that indicated that someone's personal privacy had just been invaded.

Just as Li was about to tell her not to bother answering his question, her mellifluous voice broke the uncomfortable silence. "I was kicked out. And I… can't go back until I fix my mistake." Usagi answered so softly that he had almost missed it through the overbearing sound of rain. She stayed still, staring at the sand beneath her with interest. Her blonde fringe covered her face, shadowing it.

"But… where have you been staying all this time?" Li wondered, his curiosity unsatisfied with the lack of information. There was another long break of silence. And this time, Li guessed with a sickening feeling where she had been staying all this time. "Don't tell me you've been staying _here_?"

She didn't answer, confirming his question.

Li's eyebrows snapped together and suddenly took hold her wrist without warning, his hand curling around her icy, wet flesh. _She's so cold! _"Come on, and get your bag." He ordered her, tugging the surprised blonde into a standing position. He started dragging her behind him and back out into the rain.

"M-master Syaoran?"

"I'm taking you to my house until the weather clears." He answered her silent question briskly, leaving no room for an argument.

Usagi eyes widened as she watched the brown haired teen's back for a while. How unbelievably sweet…

His kind actions just made her feel even guiltier for what she had done …

-:-:-:-:

Usagi shivered and pulled the warm towel closer to her drenched form. In front of her, the fire crackled hungrily, eagerly devouring the wood that fuelled it. The lithe embers danced around in an enchanting dance, its colours changing from red to orange every now and then as it wound around the darkening limbs of the firewood. She watched it sleepily, enjoying the warmth that radiated from it and basking her in its heat.

She was currently in the large, spacious, well-furnished living room of Li's mansion. He had left her there and went upstairs somewhere, lighting the fireplace for her and leaving her with a fresh, new towel. Usagi was still a little surprised when she had seen his large house, and wondered why it had such an empty feel to it. A thought struck her suddenly, and she wondered why his parents weren't around.

She yawned and blinked sleepily, stopping her thoughts and fighting to stay awake, but the gentle, comforting aura around the room made her eyelids feel so heavy…

There was a muffled echoing of footsteps coming from outside her temporary sanctuary and Usagi's eyes snapped open in alert, coming into focus. Her attention was drawn instantly to one of the double doors that slowly creaked open to reveal the brunette boy that had so kindly took her in.

He had changed from his sodden clothes and was now dressed in a plain white shirt and blue jeans. White socks adorning his feet quietened his footsteps as he walked into the carpeted room. It was obvious that he had just taken a shower, because his hair was damp and by it's messy outlook, he had just quickly rubbed a towel over his head.

In his arms, he held a silver tray, carefully balancing two plates bearing wonderfully warm-looking pasta and two mugs that had white wisps of steam rising from its top, indicating that it had just been boiled or heated to near boiling point only a little while ago.

Li gently set his burden onto the large coffee table in the middle of the living room, which was roughly three metres in front of the fireplace. He picked up the two mugs and sat down near his guest, gently shoving the hot mug into her hands. "Drink" He almost ordered her.

"Huh?" She simply stared at it. _Hot chocolate. Mmm… tasty._ Her target sure knew what kinds of drinks really floated her boat.

"I didn't poison it, if that's what you're so worried about." He told her wryly, observing her reactions.

Usagi flushed pink. "Oh, no, no. I was merely surprised that you've accommodated me so kindly." She thanked him graciously and took a sip of the sweet brown liquid, feeling it swirl down her cold throat like fire. She automatically coughed and blinked, her blue eyes collecting tears. It was searing hot.

Li couldn't help the small smile that spread over his face in amusement at her antics. "Careful, it's hot." He warned her belatedly.

A thin smile tugged at her rosy lips. "Thanks for the advice."

"You say you've stayed at the park. But how do you afford to get to school and to buy food?" He interrogated. Something about her story just didn't seem right.

She had expected something like this, and so she had a prepared a perfect answer. "Master Syaoran, I'm not as pathetic as you think." She informed him mildly, "I can take good care of myself. And I can afford all those with the money that I earn from my job. You know, as a sales girl in the flower shop."

Ahhh… of course… how could he forget that little detail? After all, it was where they had first met. And the very day the he had bought those roses for Sakura...

The simple mentioning of the flower shop brought back harsh memories and Li's throat tightened and he looked away from the blonde, trying to force away the hurt look that twisted his face.

Usagi immediately noticed his reaction and cringed inwardly. _Oh, for Aphrodite's sake, look at what you've done, Usagi, you stupid girl. You made him remember… _

Again, Usagi was painfully aware that all this was because of her mistake and she felt even worse. She drank from the mug shakily. None of them said anything and all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock and the cackling of the fireplace burning wood for a long moment.

"How long have you been staying in the park?"

She glanced at him and looked away. He had been scrutinizing her, wondering if she would tell the truth or lie about it. She had predicted that the question about would pop out sooner or later. "Not very long… only two days."

He frowned in disapproval at her blunt, careless answer, Only _two days? Does she not know how unsafe it is? _"Where do you sleep?"

"Uhh…. In the park." She replied meekly, suddenly feeling hot shame rise in her. It wasn't her fault, really, it wasn't…

There was that tense silence in the room again, befalling the two occupants and Usagi swallowed. "Um, Master Syaoran... I really can't express my gratitude enough for your kindness." She told him, standing up and unfolding the towel from around her form.

She folded the towel neatly and glanced out the large, full-length windows and at the skies outside. "It's stopped raining already." She mused, handing the folded towel towards Li, who stood up and took it wordlessly.

She bowed low to him and when she straightened, grinned, flashing her perfect teeth. "I should really get going." She took a regretful fleeting look at the pasta he had prepared and felt rather ungrateful for refusing it without realizing. "Umm… I'm sorry that you had to prepare the pasta and I didn't even take a bite out of it…" She apologized.

He waved it off, "It's nothing." He assured her. She smiled and started her wait to the door. Just as she twisted the doorknob and took a step out, he asked, "Where are you going now?"

She stopped short and looked at him over her shoulder. "… Back to the park, I guess." She said slowly, shrugging. It didn't particularly matter to her.

A frown fell upon his lips at the answer. He had expected her to say something along those lines, but it still sounded unbelievable to his ears. "You're going to sleep there?" He walked over to stand near her.

She fiddled with one of her pigtails, "… It's not like I have a choice, Master Syaoran…" she protested, one of her hands twirling a lock of her smooth golden hair.

He moved to stand in front of her; surprising her and making her look up at him in full attention.

"Listen," He began, looking as though he was having a mental debate with himself inwardly. He looked away, refusing to meet her gaze, which was seeking answers. "You can stay here… but you had better make yourself useful by helping clean up and paying some of the bills. And try to stay out of my way." He added the last sentence firmly.

That said, he walked off towards his room, leaving her gaping after him.

-:-:-:-:-

Li closed his bedroom door and leaned against it, his mid awhirl. What on earth did he just do? He couldn't believe it. He had just invited her to stay with him…

What in the devil possessed him to do that?

Everyone would talk if they found out that they were living together. Especially since Li's parents weren't even around.

… Never mind, it was done now and he certainly wasn't going to kick out the helpless blonde out in the world and leave her to fend for herself. That would just be too cruel. He'd just have to make sure that no one found out…

-:-:-:-:-

**AN** What did you guys think of the chapter? I, for one, loved writing it and I really can't wait to see what you guys think!

Review Replies:  
**SilverAngelCosmos **– Thanks for your review! XD  
**Nercia Genesis **- :_Blinks_: What did I do? How was I nasty? I was simply asking people to write at least a sentence. :_sweatdrops_: was that a crime?  
**Vampira the damned **- Thank you for your review, it's much appreciated! Lol, updating them all is a drag, especially when you've got skool, projects and social stuff to attend to. :Sighs: Lol, a lot of people want an Usa/Syaoran pairing. It's true there's never been one, so… who knows. XD Maybe. But now that Usa is living with Li… we can have more fluffy moments to satisfy you, ne?  
**Lady Light** – Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter.  
**sailorveggie **– Haha, thanks so much for the encouraging review. :Grins brightly: The counters are quite useful though.  
**AnimeMoonGurl **- Thanks for the review (and the giant cookie). Haha, I find that people want a Syaoran/Usa pairing for this story. Hmm… what to do, what to do? I'm just as confused to what pairing I should have too. Lol. We'll see what happens, ne?  
**LiloSad **– Glad you loved the past chapter. I love this chapter more. Lol!  
v**egiegurl **- :_stares_: You've figured out my plot! Noooo! Nah, just kidding. Lol. Hahahaha! Although yours seems interesting, I have more plans for this fic. Heheheh! Awaiting your comments on this chapter XD.

Please review! I _really _want to know what you think!  
(Only because this is my fave chapter out of all the ones I've written)


End file.
